


Sekarang dan Selamanya

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic)
Genre: Casual, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, SecretValentine2018, Slight Kaizaki/Hishiro, Yoake/Onoya, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Tidak ada “dulu” atau “nanti”. Hanya ada “sekarang” dan “selamanya”.“Apakah cinta harus selalu tentang kenangan?”--(ditulis untuk meramaikan event #SecretValentine2018)





	Sekarang dan Selamanya

**Author's Note:**

> Komik web "ReLIFE" beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik  
> Yayoiso. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Angin sejuk musim semi. Semilir memanjakan rambut dan jari-jari. Hawanya teduh, namun hangat. Teduh untuk mereka yang lelah berkeringat, bekerja, bermain, atau berlari.

Hangat untuk pasangan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Kurang dari satu jam ke depan senja hari segera menjemput. Mereka yang berlibur mengambil posisi masing-masing, menyaksikan momen tenggelamnya matahari di balik tubuh kokoh Gunung Fuji. Ada yang sembari bercakap-cakap akrab atau berpose di depan kamera, di dekat rumput-rumput dan bebatuan, bersandar di pagar kayu, maupun di bawah rindang pohon sakura.

“Di sini, Yoake! Di sini!” sahut Onoya, bersemangat sekali. Berdiri dengan baju lengan panjang dan rok mini, ia merapikan dua kunciran rambutnya ke depan bahu. Tersenyum semanis mungkin agar serasi dengan kuntum-kuntum bunga sakura di atas kepalanya.

“Hmm. Sudah kuduga,” Yoake menghampiri. Kamera DSLR siap di tangan. “Ini akal-akalanmu saja. Kau mengajakku kemari dengan dalih ‘mencarikan hobi untukku’. Nyatanya di sini aku hanya dijadikan juru foto gratis.”

“Ayolah. Jangan begitu,” Onoya tertawa kecil, “Lagipula kau juga senang, ‘kan?”

“Eh? Senang apa?”

“Jangan pura-pura,” lirik Onoya penuh tanda. “Kalau sudah tahu dari awal dan tidak suka, kenapa kau tetap ikut?”

Yoake terkekeh, tenang seperti biasa. Dia tahu itu bukan pertanyaan yang wajib dijawab—Onoya sudah tahu jawabannya. Senyum disunggingkan seolah ia berkata, _“Baiklah. Aku kalah”._

Satu tempat. Lima pose berbeda. Sepuluh foto. Satu pose diambil dua kali jepret, dan nanti Onoya akan memilih satu gambar yang paling bagus. Kenapa mesti dua potret per pose? Untuk apa mengambil dua gambar obyek yang tak bergerak atau berubah? Apa pekerjaan fotografer memang begitu?

Sudahlah. Namanya juga perempuan. Yoake memaklumi.

“Yoake! Kita ke sana, yuk! Aku belum punya lho, foto Gunung Fuji dengan matahari terbenam.”

Selesai di satu titik potret, pindah ke titik lain, sampai bosan—atau sampai semua titik panorama berhasil ditempuh.

Onoya berlari kecil, seperti kelinci lincah yang hendak mengajak bermain. Sementara pemuda berambut cokelat kehijauan yang mengikutinya berjalan santai, sedang tak ingin main kejar-kejaran.

Liburan yang cukup melelahkan.

Bukan masalah. Yang penting dia bisa melihat Onoya ceria lagi.

Terlebih seusai proyek penelitian terakhir...

*

“Wah! Lihat! Warna jingganya semakin terang.”

Setelah sepuluh jepretan lain—dengan Onoya berdiri di samping siluet Gunung Fuji beserta langit yang mulai kemerahan, kamera beralih ke tangan Onoya. Delapan kali ia memotret pemandangan, kira-kira setiap lima atau sepuluh menit menjelang senja.

Tadinya pikir Yoake, Onoya ingin mengabadikan fenomena alam ini dari sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda. Dari depan, samping kiri, pojok kanan, sedikit lebih jauh sehingga bentuk gunung lebih kecil, dan seterusnya.

Rupanya bukan hanya itu.

“Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Nona Onoya?” Yoake mendekat tepat di belakang gadis itu.

“Hmm? Apa itu, Tuan Yoake?”

“Sebenarnya...” dia menunduk, “yang sedang belajar fotografi di sini aku atau kau?”

“Hahaha! Boleh dong, aku ikut belajar. Habis, kau terlihat lelah, jadi biar aku saja yang melanjutkan. Tidak ada salahnya, ‘kan? Kita jadi sama-sama belajar.”

Yoake hanya menaikkan bahu.

“Selain itu,” lanjut Onoya. Suaranya merendah, hampir berbisik. “Mulai sekarang aku belajar untuk menghargai setiap menit dan detik dalam hidup, termasuk detik-detik di mana warna-warni langit itu berubah. Aku tidak ingin semua ini sia-sia tanpa arti.”

Punggung Yoake menegak, menyimak.

_Sepertinya dia belum bisa melupakan—_

“Aku baru benar-benar menyadari pentingnya waktu dalam hidup, setelah perpisahan Kaizaki dan Hishiro, di hari terakhir penelitian...”

_Benar, ‘kan?_

“Onoya,” Yoake menepuk bahunya, “yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Mereka sudah bekerja dengan baik untuk kita. Kalau memang itu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi, kita bisa apa?”

“Aku tahu, tapi...” Onoya menunduk, muram.

“Tersenyumlah. Tertawalah lagi seperti tadi. Kita sedang liburan. Istirahatkan dulu pikiranmu. Nikmati hari ini selagi bisa—bukankah itu yang sedang kau bicarakan?”

“Iya...”

Onoya berusaha tersenyum, kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Menghadap bayangan agung Gunung Fuji yang terus menghitam, sebelum lambat laun menghilang. Warna kuning dan putih memudar, diganti jingga pekat, ungu, dan nila.

Langit menggelap. Cahaya perlahan pergi.

“Tapi... maafkan aku, Yoake. Aku belum bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Maksudku, kadang aku menyesali waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu.”

 Yoake menghela napas, tetap menyimak.

“Rasanya baru kemarin kami bertemu sebagai teman sekaligus rekan kerja. Baru kemarin kita melihat mereka berubah menjadi murid sekolah. Seperti baru kemarin—tahu-tahu semua sudah berakhir. Lalu hubungan mereka—ah! Mereka saling berbagi rasa selama masih dalam penelitian. Tapi setelahnya mereka terpisah jauh. Kalaupun bertemu lagi, mereka tak akan saling ingat. Bayangkan, mereka akan melupakan semua yang terjadi selama di sekolah. Tentang kita, tentang perasaan mereka—“

“Kalau begitu tak usah dibayangkan.”

“Aku berusaha, Yoake. Tapi tidak bisa.”

Yoake enggan menjawab lagi. Suara Onoya mulai bergetar.

Dia memang gadis perasa.

Hening sejenak. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala. Onoya memperbaiki sikap.

“Karena kau sudah telanjur membayangkan itu,” tutur Yoake setelah cukup lama merenung, “bagaimana kalau aku memulai satu permainan kecil?”

“...Permainan?”

“Ini semacam tes psikologi situasi.”

“Oh?”

“Pertanyaanku hanya satu, tapi lumayan panjang. Dengarkan baik-baik, ya.”

Onoya mengangguk, menghadap langsung pada Yoake. Lampu-lampu taman memperjelas wajahnya yang mulai serius.

“Onoya...”

Tinggal menunggu menit, matahari akan benar-benar hilang dalam bentang cakrawala.

“Sering dengar tentang gangguan atau penyakit dalam ingatan manusia?”

“Eh? Semacam... Alzheimer dan Amnesia?”

“Selain itu? Amnesia bukan hanya satu jenis, lho.”

“Hmm... agak-agaknya aku lupa. Hehe.”

“Pernah dengar tentang _Anterograde Amnesia_? Atau istilah lainnya, _short-term memory lost?_ ”

“Oh? Itu... hilang ingatan jangka pendek. Rasanya aku pernah dengar.”

“Amnesia yang biasa kau tahu, dalam beberapa kasus tertentu bisa sembuh total. Tapi tidak dengan _Anterograde Amnesia_. Terlalu sulit untuk sembuh, rata-rata bersifat permanen. Penderitanya akan selalu melupakan dalam waktu singkat, baik kenangan lama maupun hal yang baru ditemuinya, karena otaknya tak mampu menyimpan memori baru.”

“Ah, iya, iya. Aku ingat sekarang. Lalu...” Onoya memandang Yoake heran, “kau serius begitu hanya mau menanyakan itu? Apa kita akan dapat proyek penelitian baru? Meneliti penderita Amnesia—“

“Bukan, bukan. Haha! Pertanyaanku belum selesai.”

“Maaf.”

Nyala jingga menyusut, dari garis ke garis, spektrum ke spektrum.

“Pertanyaanku,” Yoake melanjutkan. Nadanya mendatar, pun sorot matanya. “Seandainya aku mengalami gangguan ingatan seperti itu, lalu aku akan melupakan hari-hari yang kita lalui, atau melupakanmu—namamu, wajahmu, semuanya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Putih lampu memantul pada mata Onoya yang membulat, sebagian menyorot warna iris yang memucat serta lingkar pupil yang mengecil. Kepalanya enggan mencipta bayangan, Onoya merasakan udara di sekitarnya menghampa. Senyap sekejap.

“Itu...” suara tipisnya nyaris tak terdengar, “Maaf, Yoake. Aku tidak bisa jawab. Terlalu sulit—“

“Lho?” Yoake masih tersenyum. “Kenapa sulit? Kau hanya harus membayangkan sebentar.”

“Tapi itu sulit—“

“Dari tadi kau sudah membayangkan hal-hal buruk tentang Kaizaki dan Hishiro. Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?”

“Yoake...”

“Kau bukan tidak bisa membayangkan, tapi memang _tidak mau_ membayangkan.”

“I-Iya! Benar! Aku tidak mau membayangkan hal mengerikan begitu.”

Pengunjung lain kebanyakan sudah selesai dengan pemotretan matahari terbenam. Lingkar surya lenyap sempurna. Serpih sinar kuning jingga tipis-tipis menyisa di bawah. Siluet gunung hilang pucuknya, tinggal kakinya.

“Tolong, jangan paksa aku,” Onoya menunduk lagi. Air matanya sudah menggantung. “Aku tak bisa menjawab, karena... aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu. Aku tak akan sanggup melihatmu hidup menderita, dan aku tak dapat berbuat banyak. Karena aku takut—aku tidak pernah lebih takut dari ini. Aku takut kau akan melupakan semua yang berharga—keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan aku. A-aku tidak mau kalau harus berteriak memanggilmu sambil menangis—dan itu sia-sia, karena aku sudah tidak ada dalam ingatanmu.”

Tanpa menyurutkan air tenang di wajahnya, Yoake memegang bahu gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Menyeka satu dua tetes air mata.

“Jangan khawatir,” katanya, “Aku tidak butuh jawaban yang paling bagus, kok. Tapi, Onoya, aku mau kau mengerti. Dalam hidup, apapun bisa terjadi. Segala kemungkinan terbaik dan terburuk selalu bisa terwujud, tanpa terkecuali, apapun sebab akibatnya. Aku pikir kau sudah memahaminya selama kita masih dalam proyek penelitian.”

Onoya tidak menjawab. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga membantah.

“Kelak aku bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan, apakah itu tabrakan mobil, atau mungkin aku akan ditikam seseorang tak dikenal. Aku pun tak pernah ingin itu terjadi. Kaizaki tak pernah minta bergabung dalam proyek kita, lalu menjadi anak sekolah, bertemu dan jatuh hati dengan Hishiro. Mereka juga tidak mau berpisah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Begitulah hidup. Kita tak bisa menentang jalan takdir kita, hanya mampu menjalani, menghadapi, dan menikmati.”

“Aku mengerti, tapi kenangan-kenangan itu...” Onoya bersuara lagi.

“Kenangan? Ya... hanya kenangan. Sesuatu dari masa lalu. Kalau tidak bisa diingat lagi, bukan kenangan ya, namanya?”

“Ya, aku tahu hidup ini tidak mudah. Tapi paling tidak ada masa-masa indah dalam hidup yang cukup berharga untuk dikenang. Dengan mengingatnya, hidup sesulit apapun akan tetap terasa indah.”

“Kita hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan berpegang pada masa lalu. Begitu menurutmu?”

“Iya—eh? Bukan itu juga maksudku—“

“Kalau hidup untuk masa depan, menurutmu bisa, tidak?”

“Mungkin bisa, tapi entahlah. Masa depan tidak pernah pasti, dan seperti katamu, masa depan bisa sangat mengerikan.”

Kali ini Yoake yang diam.

Angin senja berganti embus dingin angin malam.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. “Karena sedari awal kau banyak bicara tentang betapa berharganya masa hidup dan kenangan, aku ingin bertanya lagi. Kali ini kau sama sekali tak perlu menjawab. Cukup simak saja.”

Onoya menatap Yoake lagi. Sinar semangat padam dari matanya. Hanya ada kegamangan dan bimbang. Sampai Yoake bertanya.

“Apakah hidup mesti selalu bergantung pada kenangan?”

Dua pertanyaan selanjutnya pun membangkitkan sinar baru dalam diri gadis itu.

“Seberharga itukah “kenangan”?”

“Apakah cinta, juga, harus selalu tentang kenangan?”

Pandangan Onoya terpaku, menunggu pertanyaan atau eksposisi lain dari Yoake.

“Manusia memang tumbuh bersama kenangan. Momen-momen tertentu dalam hidup menjadi penentu jati diri kita ketika dewasa, itu benar. Tapi apa harus _selalu_ dikenang? Diingat terus menerus?”

“T-tidak. Menurutku tidak. Tidak baik juga kalau selalu menengok ke belakang.” Onoya ragu.

“Termasuk cinta. Kau tahu? Pasangan kekasih, terutama yang baru pacaran, kebanyakan begitu mengagungkan kenangan. Merayakan satu bulan atau satu tahun hubungan mereka. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat romantis untuk mengukir kenangan baru yang bisa diungkit-ungkit ke depannya. Tapi apa cinta _harus_ begitu?”

“Yoake... menurutku tidak ada salahnya mengenang cinta.”

“Sekalipun itu akan menyakitkan?”

Onoya diam lagi.

“Aku tidak bilang itu salah, Onoya. Makanya aku memintamu untuk tidak menjawab, karena aku sedang bertanya sendiri.”

“...Eh?”

“Jujur, aku pun bingung, sama bingungnya denganmu. Tidak apa-apa. Sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah tahu jawabannya.”

Satu lingkar sinar lain muncul pada kanvas langit, lumayan jauh dari goresan kuning dan lembayung yang bercampur di dasar panorama.

“Yang terpenting dalam hidup, sebenarnya, bukan masa lalu atau masa depan,” Yoake melebarkan senyum. “Tapi masa sekarang. Tepat di mana kita _sedang_ berdiri dan bernapas.”

Onoya tertegun.

“Katamu kau sedang belajar menghargai waktu. Itu bagus, tapi aku harap kau tidak cuma berusaha merekam masa sekarang untuk dikenang di masa depan. Lebih baik bila kau nikmati saja semua yang ada sekarang. Rasakan, tak perlu lagi embel-embel masa lalu atau masa depan.”

“Tapi... sayang sekali kalau pada akhirnya kita akan lupa.”

“Tahu, tidak? Ingatan manusia itu misterius. Kita bisa melupakan yang tadinya ingin kita ingat-ingat, dan mengingat yang ingin kita lupakan, atau yang kita pikir tidak penting untuk diingat. Yang awalnya dirasa tidak patut dikenang, tapi malah menjadi kenangan indah begitu teringat lagi. Aku benar, ‘kan?”

“Ah, benar juga. Aku ingat masa-masa menyenangkan sewaktu SD. Saat aku naik bus sekolah, tertawa dengan teman, berbagi bekal yang bentuknya lucu-lucu di jam istirahat. Padahal aku merasa biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa sekarang kesannya berbeda.”

“Ingatan bekerjasama dengan alam bawah sadar. Karena itu, ingatan yang muncul tak selalu sesuai kehendak sadar kita.”

“Tapi kalau kita benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi?”

“Kita tumbuh bersama kenangan. Kau ingat?”

“Iya.”

“Aku paham, tanpa ingatan-ingatan dari masa lampau, hidup kita akan lebih sulit,” mata Yoake beralih sebentar ke arah sinar kecil di atas gunung. “Tapi bicara tentang momen berharga, andai pun kita lupa, toh semua itu tetap bersemayam dalam diri kita. Dalam jati diri kita. Alam bawah sadar kita.”

Bulan cembung kian memancar, menggantikan mentari dan mega-mega. Namun tatapan Onoya belum lepas dari Yoake.

Dia belum mengerti—masih berusaha mengerti.

“Apalagi perasaan seperti cinta. Bagiku, cinta adalah sesuatu yang hakiki. Kukuh. Kekal. Abadi. Cinta—bila benar itu cinta, akan tetap membekas di dalam hati, dalam jiwa, apapun yang terjadi. Begitu pula Kaizaki dan Hishiro. Memori tentang cinta sudah terhapus seluruhnya dari otak mereka. Namun bukannya tidak mungkin, suatu saat mereka akan saling mengingat tentang satu sama lain—meski hanya sekilas. Mereka tak dapat mengingat nama dan wajah, tapi kehangatan itu tetap terjaga sampai akhir hayat. Itulah yang terpenting.”

“...Benarkah?”

“Seperti yang kubilang tadi, lupakan kekhawatiran tentang masa lalu atau masa depan.”

“Ah?” Onoya terkesiap. Tiba-tiba Yoake merangkulnya. Memeluknya, menghimpit tubuhnya di antara lengan dan pinggang.

“Kau ingin menikmati detik demi detik di senja ini?” Yoake memandang Onoya, dengan selembut-lembutnya sorot mata. “Aku juga. Langit senja, angin malam, bunga sakura, berdiri di sampingmu. Tak akan kulewatkan apapun yang kupunya sekarang, sebelum semuanya berlalu. Seandainya aku akan melupakan ini, aku bersyukur masih bisa menyimpan _cinta_ ini dalam diriku.”

Garis-garis terang mega sudah lama tenggelam, namun kini Onoya melihat cahaya lain di hadapannya—bukan rembulan.

“Setidaknya perasaan itu akan menyadarkanku, bahwa ada gadis manis bernama An Onoya yang bernaung di dalam hatiku. Hanya bisa mengingat beberapa detik pun tak masalah.”

Pipi gadis itu bersemu hangat, mengalahkan kilat cerah pada ikatan rambutnya.

“Karena yang terpenting bukan _dulu_ atau _nanti_ , tapi _sekarang_ dan _selamanya_.”

Onoya tertawa pelan, tersenyum lebar. Merapatkan tubuh pada Yoake, rebahkan kepala pada dada. Meresapi hangat di tengah pembuka malam, tenang di antara hiruk pikuk pengunjung.

Lega. Damai.

Dua hati mekar beriringan dengan bunga-bunga sakura.

“Ada pertanyaan lagi, Nona?”

“Tidak, Tuan Jenius. Terima kasih. Kau sendiri?”

“Pertanyaanku sudah habis untuk hari ini. Terima kasih juga untukmu.”

Keduanya lama berpejam mata, lalu menunjuk dan memandang padang redup bulan.

Ada rembulan setelah terbenamnya mentari.

Ada bahagia setelah duka.

Lima potret berdua diambil Onoya sebagai potongan kenangan. Yoake tidak melarang. Dalam foto, gadis itu nampak tersenyum menggemaskan di sisinya. Tanpa cemas, bimbang, dan air mata.

Meski, tetap saja, tidak semenawan kembang tawanya ketika melihat hasil potret-potret itu.

.

.

.

(The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara. Ahh dah lama ya saya nggak upload fanfic lagi heuheu  
> maafkan-- :')
> 
> Di sini sekalian saya pengen menantang diri untuk ikut challenge di mana saya harus  
> menulis untuk fandom yang benar-benar asing buat saya (dan butuh riset lebih lanjut).  
> Lumayan, ikut berkontribusi di hari kasih sayang.
> 
> Tentang webcomic ReLIFE, ceritanya seru juga ternyata. Sekilas ngingetin saya sama  
> Detective Conan, tapi yg ini ceritanya lebih ringan hehe.
> 
> Oh! Buat penerima hadiah dari saya, selamat hari kasih sayang (yang telat)! XD
> 
> Semoga kamu suka dengan karya saya. Mudah-mudahan tulisan saya cukup buat jadi  
> bahan fangirling-mu. Mohon maaf banget kalau kiranya ada yang bikin kamu kurang  
> nyaman, ada yg OOC atau ketidaksesuaian lainnya. Omong-omong, sekalian nulis ini,  
> saya juga ikut numpahin uneg-uneg saya tentang "kenangan", ditambah teori-teori tentang  
> ingatan yang saya dapet dari buku karya tokoh psikoanalisis, Sigmund Freud. Tapi sekali  
> lagi mohon maaf kalau itu bikin kamu bingung. ^^;
> 
> Yang jelas, terima kasih sudah mengenalkan saya dengan fandom dan cerita yang manis  
> (dan lucu) ini. Senang bisa berbagi.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
